L'appel de Londres
by Leenaren
Summary: 2 mai 1998. Le Ministère est tombé. Voldemort étend son pouvoir sur l'Angleterre et sur l'Europe. L'Ordre n'est plus, nombreux sont les morts, les survivants se retrouvent éparpillés, traqués... Commence alors une lutte acharnée pour retrouver la liberté, retrouver son pays, mais aussi se retrouver, ensemble. HPDM
1. Prologue

**L'appel de Londres**

**Disclamer**** :** Monde à JKR, quelques personnages à moi.

**Résumé** : 2 mai 1998. Après des mois de lutte, Voldemort réussit à prendre le Ministère de la Magie. Commence alors une nouvelle ère de domination et de changements où l'Ordre du Phénix n'est plus, où les survivants sont traqués dans le monde entier... L'heure est dorénavant à la résistance.

**Edit : Ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 (oui, je sais, ça fait un bail que c'est fini)**

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Janvier 2014, une image atterrit sur mon pc, présentant plusieurs avis de recherche des personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter recherchés morts ou vifs suite à la victoire de Voldemort... Mon amie __**Temi-chou**__ lance alors le défi suivant : écrire chacune son histoire à partir de cette même image (cherchez The Ministry has fallen sur le démotivateur, vous serez pas déçus !)._

_Naissent alors deux fictions : __**Les Ombres**__, de Temi-chou, et __**L'appel de Londres,**__ par votre serviteur. Deux styles différents mais j'espère que vous pourrez voir que, à partir d'une même source, l'imagination peut facilement mener sur différents chemins !_

_En espérant que ce prologue vous plaise et vous mette l'eau à la bouche._

_Leen_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

oOo

21 janvier 1999

New York, États-Unis d'Amérique

Dans les rues, les passants se pressaient. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, la neige tombait, épaisse, continue, comme de coutume à cette période de l'année, à cet endroit du globe. Les enseignes tapageuses de Times Square contrastaient avec la blancheur qui avait envahi la ville depuis plusieurs jours déjà, couleurs vives et agressives pour l'œil non-habitué. Le vent s'engouffrait sous les manteaux, dans les blousons, laissant une impression mordante sur la peau des individus qui osaient encore être dehors à cette heure-ci : la tempête avait été annoncée depuis quelques jours déjà, confirmée tout au long de la journée par les services météo et l'information relayée par les médias. Les habitants étaient fortement invités à se confiner chez eux et à ne pas sortir avant la levée de l'alerte.

Ce qui n'empêchait en rien certains téméraires – _fous ?_ – de braver cette neige de plus en plus abondante, par choix ou par nécessité. Comme c'était le cas pour cet homme, grand, emmitouflé dans une parka deux fois trop grande pour lui. Tête basse, un bonnet de laine enfoncé sur le crâne et la capuche du vêtement bien rabaissée sur sa tête, il traversa vivement l'avenue, vérifiant d'un coup œil rapide qu'aucune voiture imprudente n'arrivait, et continua sa route d'un pas ferme sur le trottoir rendu glissant par le givre. Ignorant les adolescents qui manquèrent de le bousculer en courant se réfugier, il allongea le pas, peu désireux de traîner davantage alors que les lampadaires s'allumaient et que la force du vent augmentait petit à petit. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, près d'un sans-abri tentant désespérément de s'abriter sous un porche, couvertures et cartons le protégeant vainement de la tempête maintenant bien en place, il bifurqua sur sa droite, dans une ruelle perpendiculaire à l'avenue principale. Plus personne autour. Relativement protégé du vent, l'homme releva un peu le nez tout en chassant la neige qui s'était accumulée sur sa tête pendant sa marche, puis vérifia par-dessus son épaule s'il était suivi, main crispée sur sa baguette cachée à l'intérieur de la parka. Il maudit quelques instants le froid mordant et la nécessité de ne pas fermer le vêtement protecteur pour avoir à portée son précieux objet avant de rapidement se souvenir que, même ici, il n'était pas en sûreté. Un sourire ironique traversa son visage pâle à ce constat : même les océans et la Terre entière ne pourraient les protéger, alors sa baguette cachée sous ces couches de vêtements… Mais il fallait tenir le pari. Après tout, il s'était déjà sorti de bien pire depuis un an, alors il pourrait bien parcourir les derniers mètres sans qu'un Mangemort ne lui tombe sur le dos.

En tout cas, il l'espérait.

Bien plus loin dans la ruelle étroite et sombre, encombrée par les déchets et la neige, il s'arrêta. Regarder loin devant, regarder loin derrière. Lancer de sous son manteau un discret sortilège de détection et constater avec un soulagement relatif qu'il n'y a aucune présence humaine à proximité. Puis sortir sa baguette, la main glacée, et la pointer vers le mur.

— _Aperio._

Un faible déclic se fit entendre à travers ce qui semblait être un mur de béton et de fer, inaudible dans le vent de la tempête sauf aux oreilles exercées du sorcier. Sous ses yeux bleus, la paroi sembla trembler, se flouter puis se stabiliser avant qu'il ne marche au-travers, débouchant sur un couloir, tout aussi sombre et étroit que la ruelle qu'il venait de quitter – le couloir ayant toutefois l'avantage de ne pas être enneigé ni soumis à la tempête. Derrière lui, le mur retrouva sa consistance solide, et il se permit de se détendre un peu. Ici, il serait en sécurité. Le couloir ne devait pas faire un mètre de large, à la fois rassurant et angoissant par son étroitesse. Les murs délabrés, où les anciennes briques rouges étaient apparentes, empêchaient tout individu de s'y dissimuler, même par un sort quelconque ou une cape d'invisibilité. Aucune porte, aucun renfoncement, uniquement ces murs droits qui conduisaient à un escalier en colimaçon, une dizaine de mètres plus loin. D'un fer presque rouillé, il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de se disloquer, disparaissant dans le plafond du couloir. Enfin à l'abri, le sorcier retira sa capuche puis libéra ses cheveux roux de son bonnet de laine tout en parcourant les mètres qui le séparaient de l'escalier. _Je devrais les couper_, se dit-il en sentant qu'ils lui tombaient sur les oreilles. Il grimaça. Comme si la longueur de ses cheveux était un sujet de préoccupation majeur ! D'un mouvement rapide, il passa la main sur ses vêtements pour se débarrasser de la neige qui s'y était accumulée, puis entama la montée. Au bout de quelques secondes, il disparut du couloir. L'escalier montait sans discontinuer sur plusieurs étages, coincé dans une gaine de briques et de béton où étaient fixées les marches de métal. C'était le seul moyen d'accès pour leur cache, et il se félicitait d'avoir obtenu tel refuge auprès des quelques résistants avec lesquels il avait pu entrer en contact pendant leur fuite. Si une personne malintentionnée s'aventurait dans le couloir ou dans les escaliers, les sortilèges et runes de protection intégrés aux murs et aux marches s'enclencheraient. Le rouquin déglutit en grimpant deux à deux les dernières marches : il n'osait imaginer la sensation d'écrasement que procurerait la gaine en se resserrant sur sa proie indésirable. _Une mort peu enviable._

L'escalier déboucha sur un palier, un petit rectangle d'environ deux mètres de côté seulement, où se distinguait une porte en métal, rougie par la crasse et par la rouille. Il s'y avança, bonnet et baguette en main puis en pointa le bout sur la serrure. Du bout des lèvres, il prononça le mot de passe qui avait été défini dès leur « emménagement ». Deux coups résonnèrent, comme frappés sur la porte, puis le système de verrouillage magique se défit et la porte coulissa sur le côté. Soulagé d'enfin être rentré, il s'engouffra dans l'appartement, soupira de bien-être en sentant enfin la chaleur des sorts de réchauffement l'atteindre.

— Putain, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais à temps !

Sur le fauteuil proche de la fenêtre, son meilleur ami releva le nez et grimaça, presque amusé, avant de fermer son livre.

— Tu étais pourtant prévenu, Ron. La radio moldue a annoncé une forte tempête, et la sorcière a confirmé que c'était un épisode magique.

Ron se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir avant d'ouvrir sa parka, sortant son bagage pour le poser sur leur table.

— Je suppose alors que tu n'en veux pas.

Harry se redressa rapidement et le rejoint alors que le roux se laissait tomber sur une chaise et frottait les mains pour les réchauffer. Il prit le sac en papier cartonné que Ron avait ramené de sa sortie et en déballa son contenu. Il ne put s'empêcher de saliver à la vue des deux bagels à la viande, encore chauds sous le sort que leur avait jeté Ron, et des pommes-frites en cornet qui les accompagnaient. S'empêchant de se jeter immédiatement sur leur repas, il repoussa sa faim le temps d'aller sortir deux assiettes, deux verres et des couverts de leurs placards, contre le mur.

L'appartement n'était pas bien grand : une pièce principale, une chambre et la salle de bains. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé d'investir à deux la chambre afin de retrouver le confort qu'ils avaient pu connaître dans leur dortoir à Poudlard. Comme si ces deux dernières années n'avaient pas existé. Le lit avait été séparé en deux, chacun investissant un côté de la chambre à sa façon. La pièce commune, quant à elle, était restée telle qu'ils l'avaient investie, des mois plus tôt : à gauche, un BZ contre le mur du fond, près des portes de la chambre et de la salle de bains, devant lui, une table basse sur laquelle était posée une radio, un fauteuil contre l'unique fenêtre donnant sur les hauteurs de Manhattan, la table et ses quatre chaises à côté de la porte d'entrée, puis la kitchenette. Le confort sommaire, mais largement suffisant pour leur survie. La seule chose qui avait évolué depuis ces mois passés ici était la présence des journaux, américains ou anglais, coupures de presses annotées ou froissées, posées sur les tables, çà et là, quelques vêtements, des parchemins noircis par leur écriture, deux trois bics posés en vrac sur ces derniers. Rien de personnel, rien de chaleureux. Malgré le temps passé ici, ils ne se le permettaient pas : New York n'était pas leur ville, n'était pas leur maison.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer chez eux.

Pas encore.

Ron soupira de bien-être en mordant dans son bagel, faisant fi des couverts sur le côté de l'assiette : c'était un fait, ces conneries se mangeaient bien mieux à la main, quoi qu'en dise Harry. Ce dernier se permit un sourire, voyant le ketchup tacher les doigts de son ami. Quand il avait déclaré, une heure plus tôt, qu'il sortait chercher à manger, Harry s'était contenté de hausser un sourcil face à sa témérité alors que la neige avait déjà commencé à se renforcer, mais il ne l'avait pas empêché de sortir. Les moments de plaisirs innocents étaient rares, et ils avaient appris à apprécier jusqu'au plus petit : ils n'étaient peut-être pas chez eux, mais ils avaient la chance d'être encore en vie malgré tout, alors il ne fallait pas cracher dessus. Et s'il fallait un bagel pour leur faire oublier tout le reste…

— Et savoure-le, il s'agira peut-être du dernier.

À ces mots, Harry fit une pause dans son repas, fourchette levée. _Le dernier_. C'était fort possible. Il reposa son couvert et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Dehors, la tempête battait son plein, la neige fouettant les vitres et coupant toute visibilité. Le blizzard était fort, comme prévu, résultat évident d'une perturbation magique. Même de l'autre côté du globe, les conséquences étaient visibles et se faisaient ressentir. L'estomac d'Harry se noua. Tout allait si mal… Pragmatique, il repoussa ses pensées et retourna à son pain : il ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment. Face à lui, Ron avait reposé le sandwich et tenait son verre, tout aussi songeur.

— Pas le dernier… Mais je veux dire, le dernier, pour le moment.

— Je sais, Ron, ne t'en fais pas, je compte en manger encore un jour.

Le rouquin grimaça en buvant un peu. Bien évidemment que ce ne serait pas le dernier de leur vie. Juste le dernier avant un long moment.

— Bientôt… commença-t-il.

— Bientôt, nous rentrerons, compléta le brun en avalant sa bouchée. Maintenant que nous sommes entrés en contact avec l'Europe, nous allons pouvoir revenir. Londres ne peut pas continuer seule.

De nouveau, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. C'était un fait : ils allaient bientôt pouvoir revenir. Depuis presque un an maintenant, les frontières européennes – et à plus forte raison, les frontières anglaises – avaient été fermées à la circulation. Les hommes, moldus comme sorciers, ne pouvaient plus circuler qu'avec accord spécifique des autorités, et chaque cas était soigneusement étudié avant que l'autorisation ne soit donnée : identité, métier, passé, _liens avec la rébellion_, … Il était alors bien évident que ni Harry, ni Ron ne pouvaient revenir, sous peine d'être arrêtés. De nouveau. Or, après de longues manipulations et prises de contact, la solution avait été trouvée. S'introduire en Europe, puis un jour, rentrer dans leur pays.

Pays où ils étaient recherchés morts ou vifs depuis que Voldemort avait renversé le Ministère.

Presque un an déjà…

Harry serra le poing à ce souvenir : la défaite, la mort, la séquestration, la culpabilité de la survie… Et l'exil. Cet exil forcé dans lequel ils étaient tous entrés. Mais il était temps que tout change. Ou plutôt, que tout revienne à la normale. Et pour cela, il fallait d'abord quitter New York – sans se faire tuer.

L'observant, Ron fit un peu tourner l'eau dans son verre, cherchant soigneusement ses mots, tournant et retournant la question dans son esprit, avant de se décider à la poser.

— Est-ce que tu es… conscient que tu vas le revoir ?

Le brun s'arracha à la contemplation de la neige qui collait déjà à la fenêtre sous la force du vent pour le regarder. Il le jaugea quelques secondes du regard, cherchant à savoir s'il avait bien compris de qui Ron parlait. Bien mais évidemment qu'il le savait. Il ne pouvait parler que d'une personne. À son tour, il chercha les mots pour formuler sa réponse.

— J'en suis conscient…

— Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda peut-être un peu trop rapidement le plus âgé.

— J'en sais rien, répondit-il avec une grimace, passant une main dans ses cheveux courts. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi…

— T'es quand même conscient qu'il va bien falloir lui parler, à ce con ?

Harry le fusilla du regard.

— Bien sûr que j'en suis conscient. C'est juste… commença-t-il, je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire. On sait seulement qu'on part bientôt pour la France.

— Et…

— Et je crois que je vais finir mon bagel et y réfléchir pendant que tu feras la vaisselle.

Ron s'empêcha de soupirer devant cette fin de conversation plutôt abrupte que lui imposa son meilleur ami. Bien évidemment que c'était un sujet délicat, il le savait. Mais malgré leur passé à Poudlard, il était parfaitement conscient que la relation entre Harry et cette saleté de blond était particulière et qu'il y avait matière à discuter. Harry repoussait juste le moment où il devrait s'y pencher, mais il devrait le faire bientôt. Il allait mordre de nouveau dans le pain quand deux coups forts se firent entendre à la porte.

Les deux jeunes adultes lâchèrent leur repas et saisirent leurs baguettes, posées à côté d'eux. D'un même mouvement silencieux, ils se levèrent et se placèrent de part et d'autre de la porte coulissante, tendus. Quelqu'un était monté, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et même si ce quelqu'un avait réussi à passer les protections de l'entrée, synonyme de présence « amicale », les deux anciens Gryffondors, profondément marqués par la guerre, ne furent pas rassurés. Habitués à œuvrer pour leur survie depuis des mois, ils adoptèrent une posture défensive : Ron devant la porte, légèrement de côté au cas où l'attendrait une attaque frontale, Harry contre le mur, invisible aux yeux de celui ou celle qui serait sur leur pallier, prêt à lancer un Stupéfix à un éventuel assaillant. D'un mouvement de tête, Harry fit signe à son ami qu'il était prêt et ce dernier tendit la main vers la porte pour la faire coulisser. Ce qu'il fit d'un geste rapide, avant de se figer, entraînant un coup d'œil d'Harry vers l'ouverture.

Sur le pallier, un trench-coat noir sur le dos et une épaisse écharpe bleue autour du cou, se tenait Drago Malefoy.

Ron referma la bouche.

Finalement, Harry n'aurait pas le temps de réfléchir et ils quitteraient New York plus vite que prévu.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot après votre lecture !<em>

_À bientôt je l'espère._


	2. La fin d'un monde

**L'appel de Londres**

**Disclamer**** :** Monde à JKR, quelques personnages à moi.

**Résumé** : 2 mai 1998. Après des mois de lutte, Voldemort réussit à prendre le Ministère de la Magie. Commence alors une nouvelle ère de domination et de changements où l'Ordre du Phénix n'est plus, où les survivants sont traqués dans le monde entier... L'heure est dorénavant à la résistance.

**Edit : Ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7.**

**Playlist : **Applause, Sam Tsui – _Let it go/Let her go,_ Sam Tsui – _Someone like you_, Adèle – _Cello Wars_, The Piano Guys –_ Code_ _Name_ _Vivaldi_, The Piano Guys

_Et voici le second chapitre !_

_Merci à **Temi**, **titounete** et **Babou** (à ta question : une vingtaine je pense) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont vraiment remonté le moral quand j'en avais besoin._

_Merci aussi pour les ajouts en favori et pour les follow (mais n'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas ainsi que j'aurai votre avis... :) )_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>I . La fin d'un monde<strong>

oOo

2 mai 1998

C'était le jour.

Ce fameux jour tant attendu, redouté.

Il était arrivé – _enfin _– sans prévenir. Un jour ordinaire, sans préavis, sans qu'aucun élément annonciateur n'avertisse les principaux protagonistes. C'était le hasard, ou le destin, peu importe son nom, si, ce 2 mai 1998, les choses s'étaient bouleversées. Dorénavant, chaque sorcier, chaque moldu connaîtrait par cœur cette date, marquée d'une sombre croix rouge sur les calendriers. Nombre d'entre eux eut préféré qu'il s'agisse d'une pierre blanche.

C'était un matin. Vers l'aube. 5h, peut-être 5h30. Quand les protagonistes s'étaient précipités sur les lieux, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à noter l'heure, ni même simplement regardé sa montre à gousset. Ils s'étaient déplacés sur les lieux, tout simplement. Sans réfléchir davantage. L'alerte avait sonné fort dans le Ministère ainsi qu'au Square Grimmaurd et à Poudlard : Dumbledore, malgré tous ses efforts, ne pouvait lui-même prévoir quand aurait lieu l'assaut de Voldemort sur le Ministère. Aussi avait-il prévu d'efficaces et importants moyens de détection, notamment dans la place centrale du monde magique anglais, afin de pouvoir intervenir rapidement dans le cas d'une offensive. Et son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé : le Lord avait bien décidé de prendre la main sur les lieux pour asseoir sa domination sur le monde sorcier.

Et tout avait changé.

Harry, ainsi que les autres, se souviendraient de ce jour toute leur vie.

En ce 2 mai 1998, ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard, comme ils auraient normalement dû. La guerre étant ce qu'elle était, ni lui ni ses amis n'avaient décidé de retourner faire leurs études – _comme si de rien n'était_. Dumbledore avait d'abord fortement désapprouvé ce choix, mais, rapidement, avait dû s'incliner face au pragmatisme de ceux qui étaient face à lui : oui, ils n'étaient encore que de jeunes adolescents, oui ils manquaient de passé, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester assis sur les bancs de l'école, à attendre que d'autres mettent un point final à la guerre. C'était tout autant la leur que celle des _adultes_. Et majeurs qu'ils étaient, ils avaient commencé à prendre part aux batailles, aux entraînements, aux réunions. Certes, ils étaient peu écoutés. Certes, les adultes les considéraient comme trop inexpérimentés. Mais ils étaient là. Et petit à petit, ils avaient trouvé leur place, et ni les recommandations de Remus Lupin, ni les réprimandes de Molly Weasley n'avaient pu les faire changer d'avis : Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Ernie, Blaise, ainsi que plusieurs autres élèves de 7e année de Poudlard n'étaient pas décidés à laisser leur destin entre d'autres mains.

Au début, seuls Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient osé ne pas se présenter au Quai 9 ¾ au 1er septembre 1997. Ils avaient clairement annoncé leur projet aux membres de l'Ordre dès le mois d'août, lors d'une réunion au Square. « Maintenant nous y prenons part, et légalement, vous ne pouvez pas nous en empêcher », avaient-ils déclaré. Ils étaient les premiers d'une longue liste de jeunes volontaires. Les autres, remarquant leur absence du château, avaient suivi, au compte-goutte, quittant Poudlard, sac sur l'épaule et baguette à la main. Seuls les plus téméraires et assurés étaient restés, les autres étaient repartis _en sécurité_, presque honteux de ne pouvoir tenir le rôle de soldat ou de résistant. En acceptant à contrecœur que ses élèves participent à l'effort de guerre, Dumbledore avait tenu à ce qu'aucune discrimination _à la maison_ ne soit faite. Aussi, des Serpentards comme Blaise ou Millicent, à tort considérés comme Mangemorts en puissance, avaient pu joindre la résistance. La condition était simple : chaque personne, quelle qu'elle soit, quelle que soit sa provenance, était soumise à un interrogatoire serré, à une prise de Veritaserum ainsi qu'à divers sorts destinés à révéler tout sortilège de l'Impérium. Quand on avait procédé à toutes ces vérifications, et seulement à ce moment, la personne était mise en contact avec les autres. Et ce traitement était valable pour tous, Gryffondors inclus.

Et les mois avaient passé ainsi, entre batailles, défaites et avancées. Un pas en avant, un en arrière. Mais Dumbledore le sentait, d'autres étaient en accord avec lui : Voldemort, bien qu'il désire la mort d'Harry et cherche à atteindre ce but, avait d'autres ambitions. Tom Jedusor ne pouvait pas uniquement vaincre et dominer en tuant un adolescent de 17 ans, aussi symbolique qu'il le fut. Il lui fallait plus : il lui fallait le Ministère s'il voulait imposer sa vision et épurer son monde.

Aussi, quand l'alarme hurla dans le Square, réveillant en sursaut tous ses locataires, Harry sut ce qui l'attendait.

2 mai 1998.

C'était le jour.

oOo

La nuit était calme, paisible mais sombre en ce milieu de printemps. Aucun bruit ne venait perturber la quiétude des ruelles de Londres, si ce n'était, au loin, les camions d'éboueurs et les derniers travailleurs nocturnes qui rentraient chez eux. Les autres habitants dormaient encore, bercés dans leurs rêves ou agités par leurs cauchemars, certains étaient sur le point d'ouvrir les yeux, conscients au plus profond de leur sommeil que le réveil allait sonner. Sorciers comme moldus, ils profitaient des derniers instants de leur sommeil, sans se douter qu'il s'agissait des derniers instants de quiétude totale qu'ils vivraient avant longtemps.

Quelque part au nord de Londres, entre deux maisons moldues défraîchies, le Square Grimmaurd était lui aussi plongé dans le repos. Au rez-de-chaussée, dans le salon, seules les bûches dans l'âtre encore rougeoyant crépitaient et animaient la demeure. Ses nombreux locataires étaient encore plongés dans un sommeil réparateur, quoiqu'anxieux, tournant parfois entre leurs draps à la recherche d'une posture plus confortable. Sur le canapé en cuir décrépi, un homme dormait, semi-assis et la tête penchée sur le côté, comme saisi par le sommeil pendant sa garde : dans sa main gauche reposait une baguette, à moitié maintenue par la moiteur de sa paume, signe qu'il n'était pas censé dormir. Mais la fatigue et la pression liées à la guerre avaient eu raison de l'homme et de son devoir et la chaleur du foyer avait achevé de le plonger dans cet état. De ce fait, il n'entendit ni le bruit d'un paquet frappant le carreau de la fenêtre crasseuse, ni le tapotement sec du hibou contre cette même vitre. S'il avait été éveillé, peut-être aurait-il compris que les choses étaient sur le point de changer.

Puis l'alarme sonna, se répéta. Un son de cloche grave, profond, faisant trembler les murs et les tapisseries. Le premier coup parut presque sorti d'outre-tombe, tellement inattendu et pourtant si redouté. Le second fut celui qui tira en sursaut les habitants de leurs paisibles rêves – _ou cauchemars_ – alors que le portrait de Mrs Black dans le hall d'entrée s'égosillait depuis que la quiétude de sa demeure avait été troublée. Dans le chaos de la cloche qui tonnait à travers le Square et les bruits de course dans les couloirs, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Malgré la soudaineté de son réveil, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui se passait : Dumbledore les avait tous prévenus sur la signification de cette cloche. Et la force du son qui parvenait à ses oreilles comme si la responsable était dans sa chambre ne lui laissait aucun doute sur l'urgence de la situation. Saisissant ses lunettes posées sur la table de nuit à sa gauche, il se jeta hors de son lit pour enfiler son jean négligemment posé sur la chaise. Quelques secondes de rush vestimentaire plus tard, il ouvrit sa porte violemment, baguette en main, manquant de percuter la blonde qui se tenait devant sa porte.

— Harry, je sais bien que nous sommes pressés, mais…

— _LE MONDE VA ENFIN ÊTRE DÉBARASSÉ DE CES VERMINES, CES ÊTRES ABJECTS, CES SANGS IMPURS…_

— … tu devrais faire attention à ne pas rentrer dans les gens…

— … _LE MONDE SORCIER VA ENFIN REVENIR ENTRE LES MAINS DE GENS RESPONSABLES ET NOBLES QUI…_

— … ce serait vraiment malpoli, termina Luna, sans se laisser démonter par les hurlements de Mrs Black qui cessèrent en pleine diatribe, sans doute coupée par un sorcier ayant pris quelques secondes de sa course pour la recouvrir de son grand rideau noir.

Harry grimaça, amusé malgré l'urgence. Luna. Elle venait d'avoir 17 ans il y a quelques semaines à peine et déjà l'Ordre l'avait adoptée. Elle les avait rejoints, quittant Poudlard le jour de son anniversaire, son sac à peine rempli sur le dos et sa baguette relevant ses cheveux. Depuis, elle avait activement pris part aux actions, comme du temps de l'Armée de Dumbledore : personne ne se méfiait assez d'elle, et chacun s'en mordait les doigts. À la mort.

Revenant à sa course, Luna à ses côtés, Harry dévala les escaliers, récupérant au passage plusieurs de leurs camarades, tout aussi échevelés qu'eux, certains fermant tout juste leur chemise. En bas de l'escalier, l'Ordre état rassemblé, fébrile et anxieux, comme déterminé et impatient. Face à eux, un grand homme noir à la voix grave donnait des directives concises. D'un mouvement de bras, il congédia une partie des hommes qui se dirigèrent tous d'un pas vif à l'extérieur afin de transplaner au Ministère. Remarquant finalement les jeunes qui descendaient des étages, il releva les yeux.

— Nous sommes prêts, Kingsley, annonça Seamus, premier à être descendu.

Shacklebolt les observa quelques secondes avant que son regard ne tombe sur celui d'Harry.

— Les Mangemorts sont entrés en action. Pour l'instant, seul l'Atrium a été affecté mais les autres sont partis immédiatement là-bas pour stopper leur progression et enfin en finir. Vous allez les rejoindre.

Aucun des anciens étudiants ne pensa un instant contredire la demande de l'Auror. Ils étaient tous conscients que ce soir serait sans aucun doute la fin. La leur ou celle du Lord Noir. Harry plus que tout le sentait : sa cicatrice le brûlait légèrement, signe de l'agitation magique de Voldemort. Inconsciemment, il porta la main au bracelet d'or gravé de runes qu'il portait. Dire que sans cet artefact la douleur serait insoutenable… Et que ce « remède » était dû à –

— Harry, il y avait ça pour toi dans le colis que notre _associé_ nous a fait parvenir.

Voyant qu'il avait décroché pendant quelques secondes et que nombre de ses amis, dont Luna, étaient déjà partis, Harry se reconcentra sur ce que lui disait le noir. Celui-ci lui tendait une bourse de cuir où était accrochée une étiquette portant son nom. Espérant comme redoutant son contenu, il le prit et défit le lacet qui la tenait fermée. À l'intérieur, un anneau d'or lui aussi gravé de runes et serti de petites pierres, et un mot.

_« Pour repousser quelques sortilèges perdus. Évite de crever. D. »_

Harry soupira tout en enfilant l'anneau à son pouce et en jetant la bourse dans un coin. Bien évidemment que le message n'était ni long ni clair, pourquoi changer de l'habitude ? Hermione, à ses côtés, posa une main sur son bras et le serra doucement. Le brun secoua la tête. Même s'il s'agissait de ses derniers instants, il ne pouvait se laisser aller à ses pensées. Ni à la déception, ni à l'agacement, ni à d'autres sentiments plus doux.

— Je suis prêt.

Kingsley hocha la tête et dévisagea le trio qui était resté devant lui, derniers occupants du Square dorénavant totalement silencieux. Hermione, les cheveux attachés et le regard dur, calculateur, et Ron debout à ses côtés, respirant à fond une fois pour calmer l'appréhension qui le saisissait malgré toute sa détermination à enfin en finir avec cette guerre. Les deux anciens Gryffondor avaient aussi pris sur eux des artefacts de bronze et de tissus du colis pour les glisser autour de leurs cous, ainsi que plusieurs potions fortifiantes que leur _allié_ leur avait envoyé. Eux aussi étaient prêts.

— Ne vous séparez pas. Quoi qu'il arrive. Harry, tu sais le rôle qui t'incombe et nous t'aiderons tous. Les Mangemorts ne te seront pas un problème.

— Faites ce que vous avez à faire.

— Nous, enchaîna Ron en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, on s'occupe du reste.

L'Auror se retourna, avançant d'un pas ferme vers la porte d'entrée, suivi de ses pairs.

— Dumbledore est déjà sur place. Il occupera et affaiblira Voldemort le temps qu'il faudra. Je vous dis à bientôt.

Et, sans laisser le temps de répondre au trio, il sortit vivement de la place et transplana à son tour. Sur le pas de la porte, ils s'arrêtèrent une seconde.

— Vous croyez qu'on est vraiment prêts ? demanda Hermione, tentant de cacher ses craintes au fond de sa voix.

Ce fut la voix blanche Harry qui lui répondit, alors qu'à son tour il s'engageait dans l'allée du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

— Je crois qu'on ne pourra jamais être prêt à ça.

Et ils transplanèrent.

oOo

Dumbledore était mort.

Shacklebolt était mort.

Nombre de ses amis étaient morts ou en fuite.

L'Ordre était en déroute.

Ils avaient échoué.

Harassé par la bataille qu'il venait de mener contre Harry, genoux à terre, le sang coulant le long de sa cicatrice et de son cou, Harry fixait, le souffle court, le cadavre de Dumbledore, inerte au sol, aux pieds de celui qui, maintenant, serait considéré comme le sorcier le plus fort de tous les temps. Non, il n'avait pas échoué, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar dont il allait se tirer ? Le ricanement sordide du Lord devant lui le ramena à sa dure réalité, alors que des pas résonnaient dans le couloir menant à la grande salle de réception où Ron, Hermione et lui avaient fini par trouver Voldemort et Dumbledore. Et nombre de Mangemorts inattendus. Ils avaient été trop sûrs d'eux, persuadés que l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard voudrait s'octroyer le privilège d'abattre son ennemi. Bien au contraire. Maintenant, il était là, les genoux écorchés sur les gravats, les vêtements tâchés de sang qui n'était pas forcément le sien, une profonde ouverture à la jonction de sa nuque et de sa clavicule. Hermione gisait plus loin, isolée, immobile dans une mare de sang dont il ignorait une fois de plus la provenance. Ron était maintenu par un Mangemort de forte carrure - _sans doute Crabbe ou Goyle - _baguette pointée sur sa tempe, tout aussi mal en point que son meilleur ami.

C'était un cauchemar, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

— Alors, Harry… Mon cher Harry…

Ce dernier ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers celui qui s'était désigné son ennemi mortel depuis son plus jeune âge. Il n'en avait plus le courage. Peut-être que s'il ne le regardait pas, il se réveillerait dans sa chambre au Square Grimmaurd, avant que l'alarme ne sonne. Une vive et violente poigne dans sa chevelure ainsi qu'une baguette enfoncée dans sa plaie, lui firent relever la tête, un glapissement de douleur franchissant ses lèvres dans le même temps. Et il le vit. Il vit le sourire vainqueur, satisfait, de Voldemort. Amoché lui aussi, mais encore vivant. Bien trop vivant. Harry, malgré ses blessures et sa faiblesse magique, ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un regard hargneux avec la fierté, toute aussi blessée, qu'il lui restait. Ce à quoi Voldemort répondit cette fois par un rire franc.

— Il a encore assez de forces pour me regarder ainsi ! Je crois que notre ami n'a pas encore compris le résultat de sa petite guérilla. Lucius !

Le doloris lancé par la baguette dans sa plaie lui permit de ne plus douter un seul instant de l'identité de l'homme à ses côtés. Lucius Malefoy. Mêlant son désespoir à ses hurlements de douleur, Harry se recroquevilla au sol, convulsa, ses muscles se tétanisant. L'arrêt brutal du sort le laissa pantelant dans sa flaque de sang, les gravats creusant davantage de blessures sur son corps et son visage. Ironie du sort, ses lunettes étaient toujours bien collées à son visage, lui permettant de bien saisir toute l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, lui permettant de bien voir qu'autour de lui ne subsistait plus aucun espoir. De nouveau, la poigne de Malefoy se fit sentir dans ses cheveux et le fit se redresser sur les genoux. Cette fois, aucun cri de douleur ne franchit ses lèvres. Il n'en avait plus les capacités.

Lentement, Voldemort se pencha sur lui, la baguette pointée sur son front. Il jubilait, savourait sa victoire. Dumbledore mort, le Survivant – _jusque-là_ – à ses pieds, l'Ordre anéanti. Et le Ministère entre ses mains. Du bout de son artefact, il souleva la mèche qui cachait la cicatrice rougeoyante à sa vue. Oui. Maintenant, les sorciers seraient sous sa domination. Tout comme les moldus. Sa victoire écrasante ce soir entraînait tout le reste. Tout était prêt. Il ne lui manquait plus que l'Élu de la foule. Et maintenant, il l'avait. À ses côtés, Lucius observa le jeune adulte, baguette tendue puis, reconnaissant une chose qui n'aurait jamais dû être se trouver sur ces lieux, se saisit de sa main, se moquant bien de la lui broyer au passage. Il arracha vivement l'anneau du pouce d'Harry, lui moquant bien de lui déboiter au passage. Voldemort regarda son fidèle Mangemort qui relâcha sans aucune délicatesse le membre du sorcier, qui s'écroula totalement au sol, et fixait le bijou, le visage crispé dans une retenue de colère.

— Maître, je vous dois toutes mes excuses, dit-il en mettant le genou à terre. Je crains que mon… _fils_ ne nous ait vraiment trahis.

Levant prudemment la main, il tendit l'anneau à son maître, qui, sans quitter Harry des yeux, s'en empara. Il la leva au niveau de son visage, la fit tourner quelques secondes entre ses doigts avant de violemment la jeter au sol.

— Jolie protection ancienne. Runique et minérale. Très bel artefact pour dévier la plupart des sorts, pas étonnant que tu sois arrivé ici intact, Harry. Inutile toutefois.

Sans prévenir, il écrasa la main blessée, coupable, d'Harry, lui arrachant un cri de douleur supplémentaire. Plus loin, Ron essaya de s'échapper de la prise et de la menace du Mangemort.

— LÂCHEZ-LE !

Un doloris lancé directement sur sa tempe le fit hurler, s'effondrer à terre, le charme autour de son cou ne repoussant aucune douleur. Son meilleur ami le regarda, impuissant, sentant le froid du désespoir l'envahir.

— Regarde-le, Harry. Regarde-le souffrir, se tordre, brûler de l'intérieur. Mais ne t'en fais pas… commença le Lord, retirant son pied et faisant signe à Lucius de se relever. Bientôt, ce ne sera plus que vide pour lui. Alors que toi, toi, tu vivras encore quelques temps de plus avec le souvenir de son sang – de _leur_ sang – grave sur ta rétine et le son de leurs hurlements déchirants torturant le maigre sommeil que tu auras.

Harry sentait sa tête tourner, le sang ne coulait plus de sa plaie sur le cou mais quitta progressivement son visage quand il se rendit compte de ce que Voldemort, au-dessus de lui, voulait dire.

— Vous n'allez pas me tuer… lâcha-t-il d'une voix saccadée.

— Te tuer ?

Voldemort lui sourit, presque avec pitié. Lucius reprit sa baguette et, d'un sort, lança un sortilège d'enchaînement au brun. Harry sentit le métal froid s'enrouler autour de son corps, de sa peau, le plaquant totalement dans le sol.

— Et pourquoi te tuerais-je maintenant, alors que te montrer vaincu et soumis à côté du cadavre de Dumbledore me ferait une si bonne publicité ?

Plus loin, Ron ne criait plus. Il était au sol, parcouru de faibles tremblements, conséquences du sort qui lui avait été lancé, essayait de se redresser sous les rires de son gardien. Il était encore vivant. Pour le moment. _S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un_… songea Harry.

— Tes petits amis ont tous été arrêtés ou tués. Mes Mangemorts ont pris le contrôle du Ministère, et font déjà la traque aux quelques Aurors qui auraient pu nous échapper. Ils vont mourir, un par un, comme ce vieillard qui pensait pouvoir se dresser entre moi et l'accomplissement du destin du monde. Savoure ces quelques secondes, Harry, savoure les derniers instants de vie de ton camarade.

Harry eut envie d'hurler. Il eut envie de crier de toutes les maigres forces qu'il lui restait. D'appeler à l'aide, d'injurier Voldemort et ses sbires, de les maudire, d'ordonner à Ron de s'enfuir, lui était le seul encore « vivant » dans cette pièce. Puis il pensa à tout ce qu'il avait manqué. À tout ce qu'il perdait dans cette défaite. Aux gens qu'il avait perdus et qu'il avait trahis en se laissant vaincre par le Lord. Aux gens qui lui manquaient malgré leur lâcheté. À celui, qui maintenant bien plus qu'avant, serait traqué comme un traitre à son sang. À celui avec lequel il n'avait pu parler ou éclaircir les choses… L'esprit d'Harry commençait à se détacher de lui-même, ses yeux se voiler de désespoir, et il retenait ses larmes. C'était fini.

Et alors que tout espoir l'avait quitté, cela se produisit.

Les explosions se firent entendre dans tout le Ministère. Des cris de Mangemorts se firent entendre. Au sol, dans les gravats, l'anneau se mit à briller fortement, projetant autour de lui une onde dorée qui repoussa soudainement Voldemort ainsi que Lucius. Autour du cou de Ron, le même phénomène apparut alors qu'il réussissait enfin à se remettre debout. À côté de lui, Crabbe – _ou Goyle ?_ – fut violemment repoussé contre le mur, assommé, laissant un Ron encore à moitié dans les vapes, pantois. Harry, encore conscient malgré son état de choc et d'anéantissement, puisa au fond de lui les forces dont il avait encore besoin.

— VA-T-EN RON !

Le rouquin sembla stupéfait un quart de seconde face à ce qui se passait, et vit, du coin de l'œil, Hermione dans sa mare de sang, et Harry enchaîné au sol, seul alors que Voldemort et Malefoy se remettaient du choc magique. Sa décision fut prise aussitôt qu'il eut fait ce constat.

— Je reviendrai !

— Casse-toi ! MAINTENANT !

Ce qu'il fit, trouvant en lui des ressources encore inconnues.

— Empêchez-le de partir ! Retenez tous les résistants ! hurla Voldemort, conscient de ce qui se jouait maintenant dans le Ministère.

Mais le mal était fait. Partout dans le Ministère, les artefacts magiques envoyés par Drago Malefoy s'étaient enclenchés, repoussant toute personne dépourvue d'un tel objet à proximité. Les membres de l'Ordre encore vivants, les résistants s'engagèrent dans une course effrénée à leur survie dans les couloirs, puis dans Londres, puis en Angleterre. Voldemort fulminait, hurlait des ordres, maudissait les responsables, punissait Lucius pour avoir engendré un tel traître qui venait d'entacher sa victoire. Harry reposa la tête sur les gravats, sentant ses dernières forces le quitter totalement. Un lâche, sans véritable prise de position, jusqu'à ce jour. Mais il était maintenant clair que Drago avait fait son choix. Son véritable choix. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour que les survivants puissent s'en sortir grâce à ce choix.

Pour qu'il subsiste un peu d'espoir.

Et tout devint noir.

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour votre lecture et je vous dis à bientôt ! Dans un mois environ je pense... à moins qu'on ne me motive bien ;)<em>

_N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage !_

_À plus les loulous._

_Leen_


	3. Fuir

**Playlist : **_I__nto the West_, Howard Shore – _Praan_, Gary Schyman – _Green Bird_, Yoko Kanno

Cette fiction devait me redonner confiance, mais le manque de retour est à la fois démotivant et déprimant... Alors pour l'instant je n'ai toujours pas confiance en moi ni en mon travail. J'espère qu'avec le temps ça ira mieux.

Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un message.

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>II . Fuir<strong>

oOo

2 mai 1998

6h07

Soho, Londres, Angleterre

Les hurlements dans les rues. Le battement des pas sur le pavé. Parfois, des jets de lumières agressives, violentes, qui éclataient contre les murs, arrachaient les briques et le béton. Puis des cris en retour, entrecoupés par de violents bruits de brisures, de déchirures, les corps qui tombent et se vident. Les sirènes des voitures touchées par un sort perdu, les flammes jaillissant dans l'aube grisonnante et les grésillements des lampadaires qui s'éteignaient petit à petit. Le souffle court, Neville courait, baguette serrée en main, malgré son épaule brisée et la douleur qui irradiait dans tout son côté droit. Mais il savait que s'il ralentissait, cette fois-ci, il serait tué. Dérapant sur les pavés à l'entrée de New Oxford, il évita de justesse le sortilège mortel qui passa au-dessus de sa tête, allant faire fondre le panneau de signalisation qu'il avait touché.

Gardant son souffle pour courir plutôt que jurer, Neville tourna immédiatement dans une nouvelle ruelle pour s'éloigner au plus de son poursuivant. Il devait s'éloigner au plus vite du Ministère, de peur que d'autres Mangemorts ne pensent à sortir des lieux pour se mettre eux aussi à la traque. Ils avaient dû le faire, certainement, mais jusque-là, seul cet homme l'avait suivi.

Le seul qui avait été assez loin au moment de l'activation des ondes magiques pour ne pas être soufflé par leur puissance, malheureusement.

Sur le coup, écrasé à terre sous les sorts de ses tortionnaires, la douleur de son épaule lui donnant envie de tourner de l'œil, Neville n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait. Il avait vu l'onde dorée émaner violemment de l'amulette qu'il portait au cou, senti sa puissance, et surtout vu ses tortionnaires balancés plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le Mangemort à distance avait lui aussi mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait. Ces quelques secondes avaient été suffisantes pour que le jeune Neville, mû par un instinct de survie, ne se relève et s'enfuisse après avoir arraché sa baguette aux gravats autour d'eux. La fuite avait alors commencé.

Plus loin dans les rues adjacentes, malgré sa respiration sifflante le sang qui battait à ses tympans, il entendait les explosions magiques, maintenant mêlées aux sirènes de la police moldue. Ayant semé son adversaire dans une rue de Soho, Neville s'accorda une pause contre un mur, accroupi derrière une poubelle pour se cacher un tant soit peu. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici.

C'était un échec. Total.

Son épaule lui interdisait toute action trop importante, il était au bord de l'évanouissement et du vide magique. Il ferma fortement les yeux quelques secondes, jusqu'à voir de minuscules étoiles derrière ses paupières closes. Dans le même temps, des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Dean tombant sous un sort de démembrement alors qu'il enchaînait un Mangemort, Maugrey pris pour cible désignée par Avery et Nott, balancé comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon contre les parois, son corps dévoré par un Feudeymon…

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Malgré la douleur, malgré le désespoir qui l'envahissait, il ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Les autres étaient peut-être morts, il n'en avait aucune idée. Harry avait peut-être succombé faceau Lord, la prophétie s'était peut-être accomplie à leur défaveur… mais il ne pouvait accepter de baisser les bras : soit il mourait, soit il changeait les choses. Et Neville avait beau être un peureux, un être tremblant derrière les autres pendant ses jeunes années, il était aussi un Gryffondor de pure souche, fils d'Aurors et membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. La fin de son combat serait la fin de sa vie. Seul derrière sa poubelle, il serra sa baguette dans sa main et pointa son épaule.

« _Immobile._ »

Des liens jaillirent de l'extrémité de l'artefact et s'enroulèrent autour de l'épaule, enfermant les chairs et les os. Le jeune Anglais serra les dents, mordit ses lèvres et sa langue pour retenir le cri de douleur qu'il sentit monter dans sa gorge et s'empêcher de s'évanouir. Il ignorait où il pourrait maintenant aller, mais ce n'était pas la fin. Il devait fuir, se terrer quelque part pour panser ses blessures, puis revenir un jour. Rassembler des forces, préparer une nouvelle résistance, et terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Ce qu'ils avaient raté.

L'épaule maintenue par des liens solides, Neville releva prudemment les yeux par-dessus sa cachette et, avisant la ruelle vide, il fit son choix. Il partit en courant vers le nord. Trouver un refuge, une maison de sorcier.

Et fuir.

oOo

6h30

St James' Park, Londres, Angleterre

Elle était recroquevillée dans une petite cabane sur Duck Island, les genoux repliés contre son corps.

Depuis toute petite, quand son père la menait à Londres pour lui faire découvrir les merveilles du monde sorcier et moldu, elle aimait venir à St. James et se poster devant le lac, y voir les palmipèdes se dandiner sur terre et dans les eaux. Émerveillée par les plumes chatoyantes des canards, elle était capable de passer des heures entières, assise sur le banc devant l'étendue d'eau, ou sur l'île même pour s'approcher au plus près d'eux quand son père les y faisait aller avec un sort de désillusion. De nombreuses fois, elle s'était réfugiée, rêveuse, dans cet abri normalement réservé à la nidification des animaux. Elle les observait, sur le ventre, sur le dos, s'imaginait avec leurs ailes et leurs couleurs, devenait leur amie. Elle aimait cet endroit.

C'était le premier qui lui était venu à l'esprit quand elle avait transplané des rues de Covent Garden, à la sortie du Ministère.

Et maintenant, Luna se retrouvait là, recroquevillée dans la paille et les plumes d'oiseau, ayant sans doute écrasé sous son poids quelques œufs qui ne viendraient maintenant plus jamais à maturation. Le sang tâchant ses vêtements et gouttant au bout de ses cheveux blonds souillait dorénavant ce refuge, laissant des marques écarlates, écœurantes, sur ce qui ne serait plus jamais un abri ni pour elle, ni pour les palmipèdes. Tremblante, elle resserra les genoux contre son corps blessé, posa la tête sur ses bras, comme pour disparaître. Sans les sentir, ses larmes se mirent à couler plus fort. Ces nouvelles traînées devinrent rougeâtres, drainant le sang qui maculait son visage de centaines de taches de rousseur. Sa jambe ne lui faisait pas mal, non, entaillée par un morceau de fer arraché à l'ascenseur du Ministère. La blessure n'était pas profonde : les dégâts étaient surtout internes, elle le sentait. Resserrant sa prise sur elle-même, elle essaya de calmer ses pleurs. Les soubresauts de son corps risquaient à tout moment d'aggraver l'hémorragie qu'elle sentait s'étendre en elle. Elle avait besoin de soins. _Mais où aller ? À qui faire confiance ?_

Sans prévenir, les larmes se tarirent malgré la douleur croissante, comme séchées par la détermination qu'elle cherchait à retrouver. Elle voyait maintenant les premiers rayons de soleil de l'aube naissante s'infiltrer par l'entrée de la cabane. Au moment où les Mangemorts avaient crié leur joie et leurs hourras au Lord, elle était seule membre de la résistance. Tétanisée, le visage et le corps couvert de sang : à ses pieds gisait Molly Weasley. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir à son aide, prête à mourir.

Luna se remémora les quelques secondes précédant l'onde magique. Retirant le morceau de tôle de sa jambe, elle avait entendu un rire sec et hystérique sur sa gauche. Puis apparut à quelques mètres d'elle Bellatrix, extatique, baguette tendue et une boule de magie violacée venir droit sur elle. Molly avait surgi, dans un cri, et encaissé le sort. Et le sang avait giclé sur Luna, sous la jubilation de la Mangemort. Elle s'était approchée, presque aussi maternelle que la rousse qui venait de donner sa vie pour sauver une enfant, puis avait violemment poussé Luna contre le mur, l'avait traînée contre le cadavre… À partir de ce moment-là, les souvenirs de Luna devenaient flous. Bellatrix avait parlé, les Mangemorts hurlé leur joie, elle l'avait traînée, insultée, blessée, puis soudain une lumière vive, dorée. Luna s'était redressée, comme dans un autre monde, avait enclenché l'ascenseur, rejoint l'Atrium, couru à une cheminée, s'était échappée, et enfin, avait transplané. Et elle se trouvait là, seule, désespérée, la quiétude des lieux uniquement troublée par les gazouillements des oiseaux et les bruits de sirènes au loin.

Puis par le craquement de la paille sous les pas d'un homme à l'extérieur.

Luna se tendit, sa vision se brouilla alors que le sang en elle empêchait tout bon fonctionnement de ses fonctions vitales. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, sa main se posa sur sa baguette.

« Luna, Luna, mon petit ? »

La voix était faible, un murmure désespéré, près de la cabane de Duck Island. La blonde sentit les larmes revenir à ses yeux.

« _Papa…_ »

Le froissement de la paille se retrouva accompagné par celui des vêtements qui sont frottés à terre. Dans l'ouverture de la cabane apparut le visage pâle et blafard de Xenophilius Lovegood, son strabisme presque corrigé par la panique et l'inquiétude qui l'avait saisi. L'homme se faufila à quatre pattes dans l'abri, tremblant, accoutré d'un veston moldu vert et de ce qui pouvait ressembler à un jogging bleu. Il tremblait.

« Tu es vivante ! Je savais que tu serais là ! commença-t-il à sangloter, se traînant entre les nids pour rejoindre sa petite fille.

— Je suis vivante… Les autres…

— Chht, chut, ne parle pas. Tu es blessée. Oh Merlin, ma petite fille, tu aurais pu mourir ! »

Sans attendre – ni laisser l'occasion à Luna de lui donner – de plus amples informations, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le front en sueur, puis baragouina maladroitement un sort de stase de manière à garder les blessures de sa fille en l'état actuel. Rapidement, il chuchota, comme craint d'être entendu par bien plus mortel que les canards et les pélicans.

« Nous allons partir. On va fuir. J'ai tout prévu. Ne t'en fais pas, je savais, je le savais que ça allait arriver.

— Fuir ?... Mais où ? Tu-Sais-Qui… Voldemort, il a…

— Je sais ce qui se passe, la coupa-t-il, tout en essuyant le front de Luna, étalant davantage le sang à moitié séché qu'il ne l'enlevait. Le Ministère est tombé. Le Lord Noir a vaincu, et les Moldus sont alertés. Ça explose partout dans les rues, et les sorciers… L'Ordre est mort » conclut-il rapidement.

Luna retint de nouvelles larmes. Elle s'en doutait, ses amis devaient sans doute être morts eux aussi. À moins que la lumière dorée ne fut pas seulement pour elle ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. La fièvre et le délire, malgré la stase, prenaient petit à petit le pas sur sa conscience, et Luna se sentit peu à peu partir. À côté d'elle, son père continuait de chuchoter des mots qu'il pensait rassurants, mais qui étaient autant de coups de poignards dans le cœur et l'âme de la blonde. Des mots qu'elle entendait de moins en moins, comprenait de moins en moins. Sauf quelques-uns qui s'ancrèrent dans son esprit alors qu'elle perdait connaissance.

« … rapidement… un portoloin… _quitter_ _l'Angleterre_… _Fuir._ »

oOo

5 mai 1998

Camden, Londres, Angleterre

C'était du suicide. Rester dans cette ville alors qu'il savait sa vie en danger à chaque instant était une véritable folie. Un coup d'œil rapide jeté à l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qui trainait au sol, près de sa veste, lui rappela à quel point ce constat était vrai :

« _NOTRE LORD AU POUVOIR ! CELUI QUI A ÉTÉ VAINCU SOUMIS À SA TOUTE PUISSANCE ! À LA RECHERCHE DES CRIMINELS EN FUITE._ »

Ron avait eu envie de vomir en découvrant le contenu du torchon. Il était le premier officiellement sous la coupe des Mangemorts et de leur Maître, changeant de point de vue sur ses exactions et ses crimes : de rebelles, sauveurs et espoirs du monde sorcier, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et ses soutiens étaient devenus des criminels recherchés, dont la tête était mise à prix. Le rouquin avait voulu déchirer le journal avant de se retenir, conscient qu'il s'agissait de sa seule source d'informations dorénavant. Toute la une était consacrée à l'avènement de Voldemort comme d'un nouveau maître du monde sorcier, la seconde page à Harry. Il avait senti son cœur se serrer et la culpabilité le ronger quand il avait découvert la photo de son meilleur ami. Dans un premier temps, il l'avait crue inanimée à cause de la quasi-immobilité du brun, enchaîné à un mur, bras écartés contre la pierre et la tête baissée. Seuls ses légers mouvements de doigts et des poings, crispés et tremblants, avaient montré à Ron qu'Harry était bel et bien vivant. Pour combien de temps, il l'ignorait. À priori, sur la photo, Harry ne semblait pas blessé : montrer à la population son héros au seuil de la mort ne devait pas être très positif dans l'optique d'une soumission totale.

Montrez quelque chose de révoltant et vous réveillerez les esprits rebelles qui sommeillent encore. Montrez votre magnanimité et votre pitié envers vos anciens adversaires et vous ferez douter les plus faibles sur vos intentions, puis soumettrez petit à petit ceux qui pourraient un jour se soulever contre vous.

_Une vaste opération de communication_, se dit Ron, amèrement.

Maintenant que ses plus grands opposants étaient morts ou en fuite – _ou enchaînés à un mur_–, seule restait la population pour se dresser en rempart. Mais quand on voyait sa participation _active_ à la précédente guerre… Voldemort n'avait plus qu'à agir sur les esprits pour gagner définitivement la partie. L'espoir était faible.

Faible, mais pas inexistant. C'est accroché à cette pensée que Ron avait rapidement été voir en page 6 les « résultats » de la Prise du Ministère, comme on allait dorénavant l'appeler. Médusé, tremblant à la fois de peur, de colère et d'appréhension quant aux noms qui seraient marqués en petits caractères dans les colonnes du journal, il avait lu.

_Albus Dumbledore. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Alastor « Fol-Œil » Maugrey. Minerva McGonagall. Dirk Cresswell. John Dawlish. Sturgis Podmore. Pomona Pomfresh_…

Son cœur se serra et la bile remonta dans sa gorge quand il découvrit les noms de Bill et Molly Weasley, noyés dans la masse. Ne pouvant davantage se retenir, le sang quittant son visage et le rendant blême, il se détourna rapidement sur la droite et rendit le maigre repas qu'il avait pu avaler avant d'ouvrir le journal. Des sanglots remontèrent soudainement dans sa gorge et il craqua. Sans même chercher à se contrôler, Ron pleura, hurla sa douleur et sa peine, bien plus forte en lisant ces noms que les autres. Sa mère. Son frère ainé. Deux personnes qui comptaient plus que tout pour lui, qui l'avaient élevé, éduqué, aimé… Morts dans cette guerre. Morts sans aucun doute dans la souffrance et sans respect de leur personne. Où étaient-ils maintenant ? Où étaient leurs corps ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient été récupérés ? Ou alors avaient-ils…

À la seule pensée des dépouilles de sa famille brûlées dans l'indifférence ou jetées dans une fosse commune, le rouquin sentit une bouffée de haine envers les Mangemorts et leur maître l'envahir. Tremblant, recroquevillé à même le sol et la gorge le brûlant, il mit quelques minutes pour retrouver ses esprits et un semblant de calme. Lentement, prudemment, il posa les mains au sol, se moquant bien de se salir davantage, et se redressa en position assise. Il ferma fortement les yeux jusqu'à voir des éclats de lumière derrière ses paupières, inspira profondément pour faire disparaître ses derniers tremblements. La nouvelle le bouleversait et le détruisait, bien évidemment, mais il ne pouvait pas encore se laisser aller et commencer son deuil. Il avait bien trop de choses à faire avant.

Toujours tremblant, il ramassa les feuillets du journal qu'il avait laissé tomber et chercha à nouveau, fébrilement, la page 6. La liste était longue. La quasi-totalité des membres de l'Ordre était présente dans les colonnes noires. Avec un soulagement relatif, il ne trouva aucun autre Weasley recensé. À regret toutefois et avec une peine certaine, il lut plusieurs noms d'étudiants, des amis, des compagnons de lutte. Padma Patil. Dean Thomas. Cho Chang. Anthony Goldstein. Susan Bones. Millicent Bulstrode… Tant de personnes qu'il avait côtoyées depuis des années à Poudlard ou des mois au Square. Des vies interrompues, brisées… Puis son nom. Ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larmes. Depuis ce jour-là, dans la salle, il s'en doutait. La vue de sa petite-amie baignant dans le sang avait été difficile à accepter, mais il s'agissait maintenant d'une réalité.

_Hermione Granger_.

Elle aussi se retrouvait dans la liste des criminels abattus lors du Glorieux Jour, au même titre que les autres. La dernière petite lueur d'espoir qu'il avait entretenue pendant ces quelques jours, face au manque d'informations, tout ça était maintenant du passé. Tant qu'il n'avait pas lu ce nom, il se permettait de rêver que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Hermione avait survécu, avait échappé aux Mangemorts à côté d'elle… Rêve brisé définitivement. Ses poings serrèrent le papier déjà froissé. Blanc, la nausée toujours présente, il mordit violemment sa lèvre pour se reprendre et s'empêcher de pleurer de nouveau.

Il y avait toujours un espoir, quelqu'un à sortir de ce cauchemar.

Harry était vivant.

Et parce que c'était son meilleur ami, il n'allait pas fuir.

oOo

10 mai 1998

15h31

Covent Garden, Londres, Angleterre

Le Ministère avait été nettoyé de fond en comble. Çà et là subsistaient encore des traces du précédent affrontement : les parois de l'ascenseur étaient encore tâchées de sang, les murs étaient encore percés, éclatés ou brûlés par la puissance des sortilèges qui les avaient atteints. Parfois, on remarquait de profondes entailles dans le lambris et le parquet qui recouvraient l'Atrium. En son centre, la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique avaient elle aussi été détruite, remplacée rapidement par une statue de granit et de marbre noir, bien plus imposante et intimidante que la précédente. Sur son socle se tenaient des hommes, des femmes et des enfants ainsi que des créatures magiques comme les elfes de maisons, repliés, soumis, écrasés par une estrade lourde, richement décorée sur laquelle se trouvaient des sorciers bien habillés, grandioses, brandissant leurs baguettes. L'annonce était claire : dorénavant, les sorciers dominaient les autres.

Les employés avaient vivement été invités à revenir travailler sous le joug de ce « gouvernement provisoire ». On leur avait assuré la sécurité, le bien-être maintenant que la guerre était finie… Et nombre d'entre eux avaient accepté, après avoir vu que l'Ordre, les Aurors et tous ceux qui avaient annoncé être là pour les protéger avaient été défaits. _L'Élu lui-même était dorénavant soumis. Mais vivant. Donc s'il était vivant, c'est que le Maître pouvait être un sorcier de pitié, non ?_ Le Lord Noir avait vaincu, et il fallait l'accepter si on voulait vivre. Même les Moldus commençaient à le comprendre. Après tout, leurs gouvernements aussi étaient touchés par ces bouleversements. Chacun venait travailler, tremblant, ou extatique face au changement. Certains avaient su tirer leur épingle du jeu, accéder à des postes supérieurs… La vie se réorganisait.

La traque contre les Criminels s'était intensifiée, accentuée. Des rescapés de la bataille du Ministère avaient été retrouvés, leurs protecteurs punis. Tom, le gérant du Chaudron Baveur avait été arrêté, puis tué « accidentellement » pendant son arrestation, parce qu'il avait accueilli certains résistants. Hippocrate Smethwyck, le Guérisseur-en-chef de Sainte Mangouste, avait subi le même sort en voulant résister à son arrestation alors qu'il tentait de sauver la vie de Nymphadora Tonks, gravement blessée et en fuite depuis des jours. Elle-même fut achevée pendant sa – prétendue – capture.

Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de se cacher dans cette ville : les moindres recoins de Londres, sorciers comme moldus, étaient fouillés, passés au peigne fin pour retrouver ceux qui risquaient encore de s'opposer au nouveau pouvoir en place. Isolés et affaiblis, les anciens combattants de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient fui. Londres ne leur offrait plus aucun refuge. La région ne leur offrait plus aucun abri.

L'Angleterre était tombée. Rapidement, les Mangemorts avaient lancé des avis de recherche, couplés avec de puissants sortilèges de magie noire pour retrouver tous ceux qui avaient pénétré le Ministère : plus aucune de ces personnes n'était en sécurité. L'Exode avait alors commencé. La Fuite vers l'étranger. Les Mangemorts fermaient rapidement les frontières, afin de retenir et d'enfin annihiler la montre trace de rébellion face à la domination de Voldemort.

Mais tout cela, Harry ne pouvait le savoir.

Depuis sa défaite, une semaine auparavant, il était enchaîné, affaibli et anéanti dans le niveau le plus profond du Ministère. Une pièce avait spécialement été réaménagée pour son plus grand confort : une porte d'acier, tout meuble enlevé, des chaînes rajoutées et les lustres précédemment accrochés au plafond remplacés par une unique torche près de la porte. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il avait condamné le monde sorcier au désespoir et à la souffrance. La seule chose prouvant que la vie continuait avait été ce photographe, peut-être le premier ou second jour de sa capture, qui était venu le mitrailler de photos.

Peu avant, Pansy Parkinson lui avait rendu visite. Souriante dans sa belle robe bleue, elle lui avait remis des lunettes sur le nez – pour qu'il puisse mieux les voir – et l'avait gentiment soigné : le coton imbibé d'alcool à 90° fermement pressé sur la grande plaie dans son cou, une baguette enfoncée contre sa côte cassée pour la remettre en place – tout du moins, redonner une apparence décente à son abdomen.

Elle lui avait susurré des mots d'horreur alors que ses soins devenaient une torture douloureuse : qu'il avait échoué, que ses amis étaient morts et que les quelques-uns encore à l'extérieur allaient bientôt revenir auprès de son Maître, que le monde sorcier allait enfin connaître la gloire sous la conduite du Lord, que les autres pays allaient bientôt se rallier à leur cause et reconnaître la suprématie de leur Seigneur, eux qui avaient abandonné à son sort l'Angleterre sorcière et son pitoyable gouvernement…Mais qu'il ne serait pas là pour le voir, lui qui mourrait de la baguette de Voldemort dès qu'il aurait terminé sa propagande auprès de la population. Ne se retenant pas, la rage parcourant ses veines malgré son état douloureux, il lui avait craché au visage, seule action possible, lié au mur comme il l'était. Elle avait reculé et l'avait vivement giflé après avoir essuyé son visage. Les lunettes avaient giclé, se fendant au sol sous la violence du choc, la lèvre d'Harry avait éclaté et le sang empli sa bouche. Parkinson avait eu une moue dépitée tout en lui remettant ses binocles.

« Une autre blessure à faire disparaître avant que le journaliste n'arrive » avait-elle simplement dit avant d'appliquer le coton sur sa bouche, jusque sur son nez pour l'étourdir avec les vapeurs d'alcool.

Puis elle l'avait laissé. Quelques heures plus tard, le journaliste était là.

Depuis, plus rien. Fier de sa victoire et sûr de lui, Voldemort lui-même n'avait dédaigné venir l'achever. Il était seul, blessé, sans aucun moyen d'action. Sa baguette ainsi que l'anneau protecteur qui avait éjecté ses geôliers lors de sa capture lui avaient été retirés : seul subsistait à son poignet le bracelet d'or, à l'aspect inoffensif, presque affectif. Ils avaient bien remarqué les runes pourtant, mais comme il ne s'agissait ni d'un repousseur de sorts, ni d'une source magique… Au fond de lui, Harry était heureux de porter sur lui l'objet. Il allait mourir, mais au moins, il lui resterait un souvenir. Certes amer, mais un souvenir. La fièvre due à ses blessures le faisait parfois délirer, et il revoyait ses amis, qu'il ignorait morts ou vifs. Il se sentait coupable. Si coupable…

Les yeux fermés, pendu à ses chaînes qui le maintenaient debout depuis maintenant huit jours, il essayait de se reposer. Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus et la douleur dans ses bras étirés était forte, insupportable. À la longue, il avait fini par se faire à cette sensation d'écartèlement permanente, mais le moindre mouvement lui rappelait ses douleurs et lui arrachait de faibles gémissements. Le peu d'eau et de nourriture qu'on lui faisait avaler, comme à un enfant sous les rires de ses tortionnaires, suffisait tout juste pour garder conscience. Il n'était qu'un jouet entre les mains de ceux qui avaient le pouvoir. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Voldemort daigne venir abréger sa vie. Il espérait juste que Ron ait pu survivre à sa fuite…

La porte devant lui grinça et la lumière pénétra la cellule. Les pensées toujours emplies du souvenir de son meilleur ami repoussant les Mangemorts et fuyant une mort certaine, il releva les yeux, comme par réflexe. La fièvre le faisait définitivement délirer.

« Ron… Fuis. »

oOo

15h07

L'air béat, Ronald Weasley avançait d'un pas assuré à travers l'Atrium du Ministère, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le Mangemort à côté de lui.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans le quartier de Covent Garden pour s'approcher de la cabine d'entrée du Ministère, Amycus Carrow avait transplané. Dos à lui, le Mangemort n'avait pas vu le rouquin derrière et avait été atteint entre les deux omoplates par un Stupéfix puissant, l'envoyant de plein fouet dans de grosses poubelles qui encombraient la rue. Ron n'avait eu plus qu'à s'approcher, récupérer sa cape et son masque pour les enfiler et se camoufler.

Il avait alors emprunté la cabine téléphonique pour entrer dans le Ministère. Une voix féminine quoiqu'un peu sèche lui avait demandé son nom et l'objet de sa visite.

« Ronald Weasley, je viens libérer Harry Potter.

— Bien la bonne chance, monsieur Weasley. Bonne visite. » avait répondu la voix avant de lui délivrer un badge où scintillaient les deux informations. La cabine était descendue.

Sitôt arrivé dans l'Atrium, un homme de taille moyenne, portant la même cape que lui et tenant dans sa main un sac de toile, s'était approché et l'avait apostrophé.

« Amycus !

— Oui ? avait répondu Ron, par réflexe.

— Bon sang, ne me dis pas que tu as utilisé cette stupide cabine ? Tu sais bien que nous devons passer par l'issue située dans le bureau de la Coopération Magique Internationale.

— Ah, j'avais oublié. » dit Ron tout en enregistrant inconsciemment l'information.

L'homme ricana, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait là, dans le Ministère tombé aux mains de l'ennemi, marchant tranquillement aux côtés de son compagnon de route. Il était comblé !

« Pourquoi gardes-tu ton masque ? Il fait une chaleur horrible ici !

— Je trouve ça bien plus impressionnant, rétorqua Ron sans y réfléchir vraiment. Alors je le garde.

— Quelle excuse… répondit son interlocuteur, peu convaincu mais laissant tomber le sujet sans s'y pencher davantage. N'oublie pas que c'est à toi de nourrir notre invité.

— Je dois le nourrir ? »

Le Mangemort s'arrêta en route et le regarda comme s'il était la dernière des Veracrasses.

« Amycus, je crois que ce trajet dans la cabine des visiteurs t'a abîmé le cerveau. Oui, le nourrir, Potter, au dernier niveau, là, tu sais ?

— C'est vrai. Je dois le nourrir. »

Ils reprirent leur chemin, passant sans y prêter attention à côté des employés qui courbaient la tête devant eux. Ron se laissa guider jusqu'aux ascenseurs, faisant abstraction de toutes les marques de la bataille encore visibles. Côte à côte, ils montèrent dans l'un des appareils. Les quelques individus qui y étaient en sortirent prestement pour leur laisser tout l'espace. À côté du jeune homme, le Mangemort paraissait agacé. Il soupirait plus que nécessaire, se tortillait presque sur place.

« Le Ministère est bien, mais je préfèrerais être chez moi. Mon fils aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne comprends pas qu'on doive rester ici alors que le monde sorcier anglais est déjà sous notre domination. »

Ron haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi ils devaient rester. Effectivement, c'était idiot. Pourquoi encombrer le Ministère alors que personne en son sein ne paraissait encore pouvoir réagir face à la domination ? Remarquant que son voisin semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise alors que l'ascenseur descendait, Ron posa innocemment une question :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait qu'un Lutin de Cornouailles a pris possession de ton corps.

— Eh bien… En l'absence de notre Maître, je suis chargé de… commença-t-il, hésitant, avant de soupirer. Je dois m'occuper d'elle. Tu sais bien. Nagini.

— Oh.

— Et… Par Salazar, je dois avouer que j'ai une sacré frousse de cette bestiole, lâcha le Mangemort en regardant tout autour de lui, comme si on pouvait l'entendre. Je la déteste. Elle me regarde comme si elle allait me manger en entier plutôt que le poulet que je lui apporte. » compléta-t-il en levant le sac qu'il portait.

Sous son masque, Ron observa quelques instants son interlocuteur. Nagini ? Une soudaine décharge électrique le parcourut. Aller nourrir la bête lui paraissait une excellente idée ! Il avait très envie de la voir. Il sourit, sûr de lui.

« Je peux y aller à ta place. »

Le visage du Mangemort s'illumina.

« Vraiment ? »

Ron tendit la main, et l'homme y mit rapidement le sac de toile sans même réfléchir un instant de plus. L'ascenseur s'arrêta.

« Foi de Crabbe, je te revaudrai ça, Amycus ! Et au cas où la cabine aurait définitivement bouleversé ta mémoire, le bureau est tout au fond. Oh, et ne parlons pas de… cet échange de services… autour de nous, ça ne ferait… Pas très sérieux. »

Le rouquin descendit de la cabine et le Mangemort s'empressa de quitter les lieux, laissant son « camarade » s'acquitter de la tâche qui lui était normalement confiée. Jouant avec le sac lourd dans sa main, Ron avança, observa, puis finit par fixer une porte. Elle était en bois sombre, décorée par de délicates peintures. Oui, elle n'était pas si mal cette porte. Il en tourna la poignée sans attendre.

Aussitôt qu'il l'eut ouverte, un sourd sifflement se fit entendre. Droit devant lui, face à un âtre où brûlaient d'énormes bûches, un serpent se dressait. Nagini. Mécontente du peu d'attentions qu'elle recevait actuellement, elle se fit menaçante, ses crochets bien visible et sa langue dardant en direction de l'intrus. Ron regarda le serpent, frissonnant, puis le sac qu'il tenait. En quelques secondes, sa décision fut prise : il l'ouvrit en grand et sortit le poulet fraîchement égorgé, repas du reptile. Les pupilles de Nagini s'étrécirent davantage. Elle était affamée. D'un mouvement ample, Ron jeta rapidement la carcasse à l'autre bout de la pièce : il ne voulait pas être le plat de résistance ! Le serpent fut sur le poulet en un éclair et l'engloutit.

Cependant, le temps qu'elle se détourne pour se jeter sur son repas, Ron avait pu repérer, posée comme un trophée sur un pupitre du bureau, une baguette.

Harry.

En un éclair, à la même vitesse que le serpent ingurgitant la carcasse, il l'avait glissée dans sa poche, mine de rien. Soudain, il n'avait plus trop envie de rester là, à s'occuper de cette bestiole. Il recula, tournant clairement le dos à Nagini pour sortir. Peu importait si elle se jetait sur lui, il arriverait bien à l'arrêter. Après tout, il n'avait pas été gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor pour rien !Il ferma la porte derrière lui au moment où le sifflement du reptile se fit plus fort.

Fier de sa découverte et de son action, Ron se permit de retirer son masque et de le jeter dans un coin du couloir. Au diable la discrétion ! Il était un sauveur, et devait être reconnu en tant que tel ! Sans se hâter – il aurait été dommage qu'il n'y ait pas un peu plus d'action – il retourna à l'ascenseur et, cette fois-ci, fit route vers le dernier niveau. Il avait quelqu'un à sauver.

Ce fut presque contrarié du manque de rencontres qu'il arriva tout en bas. Personne sur sa route. Personne pour le remarquer, ou pour lui laisser l'occasion de briller. À quoi bon s'introduire dans le Ministère si c'était pour que ça reste furtif ? Sa tête commençait un peu à lui tourner.

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, il s'arrêta devant une lourde porte d'acier où avait été découpé une grille d'observation. Il fallait qu'il l'ouvre. Il le sentait, il devait le faire. Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Pris d'un soudain sentiment d'urgence, il regarda tout autour de lui. La porte possédait une serrure classique, mais aucune trace de clé dans les environs ! Il revint rapidement sur ses pas et s'avança vers la première pièce à sa portée. Par chance, celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée, et il entra dans le bureau qui se trouvait derrière. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il empoigna le coupe-papier moldu posé au milieu de la paperasse et ressortit pour courir à la porte d'acier. Il devait faire vite ! Le sang battait fort à ses tempes.

Dans un geste dépourvu de la moindre délicatesse, il l'enfonça dans la grosse serrure. L'acier de l'outil résista un peu, grinça et se tordit sous la pression exercée par le sorcier. D'un mouvement brisque, Ron releva le manche et plia le coupe-papier. Ce dernier prit la forme d'une manivelle. Il ignorait si ça allait marcher. Il ignorait s'il l'avait fait à temps. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient dans sa nuque. Sans attendre, il tourna la manivelle, pesant de tout son poids sur celle-ci… Et le déclic se fit. Il trembla sous l'effort alors que le verrou s'ouvrit. Ron posa une main fatiguée, quoique concentrée et tendue, sur la poignée et l'actionna. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Face à la porte, dans le rai de lumière provenant du couloir, il vit son meilleur ami, affaibli et toujours blessé. Sa gorge se noua. Il était encore vivant. Pour le moment. Les deux yeux verts se posèrent sur lui, comme délirants, entre rêve et cauchemar.

« Ron… Fuis.

— Non mec. Cette fois, nous allons fuir ensemble. »

* * *

><p><em>À suivre<em>.

Un chapitre que j'adore, que j'ai aimé écrire il y a quelques mois, mais qui trouve malheureusement un écho aujourd'hui. N'abandonnons pas la lutte parce qu'un drame est arrivé. Comme tous, je suis Charlie.

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot, une petite trace de votre passage :)


End file.
